Sign of the Moon/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Sign of the Moon that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. *Lark and Pine, Stormfur and Brook's kits, are seen playing in the Cave of Rushing Water *Stormfur wants to increase the patrols to keep the other mountain cats away *Stoneteller refuses to do any patrols anymore *Stoneteller is highly encouraged to find a successor by his niece, Bird *He hates what has become of the Tribe, and he refuses to look at the stars for guidance again *Dovepaw's point of view *It is Dovepaw and Ivypaw's warrior assessment *Firestar has assigned a second assessor to them; Spiderleg for Dovepaw and Millie for Ivypaw *Dovepaw can't focus on her assessment *She hunts in a pair with Icecloud *Icecloud falls into one of the tunnels *Lionblaze's point of view *Dovepaw saves Icecloud *Ivypaw's hunting partner was Hazeltail *Dovepaw and Ivypaw get their warrior names, Dovewing and Ivypool *There are now no more apprentices and Firestar says that the younger warriors will have to share apprentices duties *Lionblaze longs to be an ordinary cat, to be with Cinderheart *Jayfeather's point of view *Briarlight still cannot feel her hind legs, and feels she is a burden to the Clan. *Brightheart makes her and Icecloud a little more optimistic and distract them from their injuries. *Jayfeather and Brightheart speak about the sickness in their own Clan and in ShadowClan. *Jayfeather convinces Lionblaze to take him to the tunnel, and the medicine cat almost falls in the entrance. *The brothers make their way to the stones where Hollyleaf dissapeared. They dig, and only find a black tuft of her fur. Hollyleaf is still alive. *Jayfeather's point of view *Lionblaze and Jayfeather want to continue exploring, searching to see if their sister is living in the tunnels. *It begins raining and they leave. *Lionblaze finishes the barrier so no cat goes down again. *When Jayfeather returns, he is muddy and Briarlight cleans him up. *Ivypool's point of view *Ivypool and Dovewing talk about their vigil *When Ivypool and Dovewing go to sleep, Ivypool wakes up in the Dark Forest *The cats are going home *Ivypool hears Tigerheart *Tigerheart scolds Ivypool, asking what Dovewing would do if she was prepared to kill a cat, talking about her near attempt to kill Flametail, Tigerheart's brother *They quarrel but then part. Ivypool crashes into Thistleclaw *When Antpelt appears, Thistleclaw assigns him and Ivypool a task - a fight, technically. He shows them a fallen tree, telling Antpelt he will attack the tree, and Ivypool will defend. If Antpelt wins, he would force Ivypool up to the top of the heap *None of them win, but with Thistleclaw's mocking, Antpelt gets angry and attacks Thistleclaw, but Thistleclaw is ferociously towards Antpelt and injuries him seriously *She, herself, attacks Thistleclaw and wins, but Thistleclaw refuses to admit that he lost *Ivypool wakes up, and the chapter ends with Ivypool thinking if it is up to her to prevent the final battle between the Dark Forest and StarClan *Dovewing's point of view *There is a gathering *Dovewing can't help looking for Tigerheart but quickly denies herself loving him *Dovewing comforts Bumblestripe about Briarlight *Some elders talk about Antpelt injured *Dovewing has a little arguement with Tigerheart though he is calm *Blossomfall states that Dovewing has stolen her brother's heart *Dovewing tells Ivypool who wasn't at the Gathering about Antpelt's injuries and Ivypool feels guilty saying it was all her fault *Jayfeather's point of view *Jayfeather tells Firestar that he needs to go to the mountains *Jayfeather convinces Firestar to let him go to the mountains. *Firestar assigns Dovewing, Foxleap, and Squirrelflight as an escort *Jayfeather prepares traveling herbs *Yellowfang comes to him and walks through StarClan with him *Yellowfang tries to dissuade Jayfeather from going to the mountains *Jayfeather starts Briarlight on her exercises and then goes to notify the others *As Jayfeather gets the others, other cats reminisce on their days with the Tribe *Jayfeather wonders whether he can really trust Rock *Lionblaze's point of view *Lionblaze asks Cinderheart why she won't "look past the prophecy" *Leafpool and Lionblaze hunt together *Leafpool tells Lionblaze that Cinderheart really does love him *She misses being a medicine cat *Dovewing's point of view *Antpelt is dead *Foxleap seems protective of Dovewing *Foxleap falls into a stream, but he is not hurt *A dog almost attacks them, but they stay safe *Ivypool's point of view *She participates in a practice battle in the Dark Forest *Blossomfall enters the Dark Forest, along with Hollowpaw *Ivypool meets Antpelt's spirit *Dovewing's point of view *The patrol had just reached the mountains *They spot an eagle *They are suddenly attacked by the Tribe, not knowing who they were *Wing Shadow Over Water and Dark Shadow on Water are the cats who had led the patrol, but they recognize the patrol *They come to the Tribe's camp, where they are greeted by Crag Where Eagles Nest *Brook greets them, and it is revealed that she has kits *Stoneteller - who is now dying - is greeted kindly by Squirrelflight, but he flashes a retort, obviously not welcoming, but Squirrelflight is oblivious to his lack of belief in The Tribe of Endless Hunting *Jayfeather introduces Stormfur to Dovewing *Stormfur explains about the heritage of the Tribe *Dovewing wonders if Stoneteller would feel differently about everything, knowing that Dovewing and Jayfeather had powers *Lionblaze's point of view *Lionblaze takes a patrol to help brush up on some hunting techniques *Toadstep askes if Lionblaze could teach them some fighting techniques instead *Toadstep is persistent and tries to show his moves off *After some dissuasion, the patrol starts on their hunting skills *Lionblaze and Cinderheart help Rosepetal and Toadstep on their crouch and hunting in pairs *Bumblestripe notifies the group about some dogs and Bumblestripe and Lionblaze go to attack *Jayfeather's point of view *Lark and Pine sneak up and Jayfeather, but he accidentally scares them *Stoneteller thinks his ancestors have given up on him, and he won't choose a successor *Jayfeather talks to Stoneteller and tells him that he was told to come **Stoneteller tells him that the Tribe needs no help *Rock appears **He tells Stoneteller that the Tribe does belong in the mountains, that it was his home once, and that he was the first Stoneteller *Jayfeather has a vision, of his Clan, the other Clans, and the Tribe being consumed in water and blackness *Jayfeather flees Stoneteller's den and sees Half Moon **Half Moon asks why he stayed behind and Jayfeather tells her that he was too scared *The Ancients' reaction towards the mountains isn't very good *Dovewing's point of view *An eagle appears in the sky, frightening Crag's patrol *Dovewing, being scared, falls in the ground. The patrol tries to get her out and succeeds *Foxleap seems to show a glimmer of affection towards Dovewing *Stormfur warns Dovewing that she could die if she falls through the snow in the stream *Splash asks Dovewing what it's like to live in the Clans *Splash seems defensive about her Tribe *Dovewing is left knowing that Splash is terrified of what will happen to the Tribe if Stoneteller doesn't choose a successor *Jayfeather's point of view *Jayfeather explains to the cats of the Ancients why he didn't come with them *Chasing Clouds tells himself that they made a mistake *Jayfeather organizes a hunting patrol and teaches them the basics *An eagle appears, aiming for Half Moon *When Chasing Clouds tries to defend the cat, the hawk takes him and throws him of *Jayfeather looses his balance trying to save Chasing Clouds and tumbles over *A clot of snow blocks him out from the rest of the mountains *Ivypool's point of view *Ivypool and Blossomfall go hunting *They decide to explore the tunnels *They notice pawprints *Blossomfall reveals to Ivypool that there are cats living down in the tunnels *Jayfeather's point of view *Stone Song saves Jayfeather *Jayfeather finds Chasing Clouds' blood *Jayfeather tries to heal Chasing Clouds **Jayfeather coaxes Stone Song and tells him that he needs to give the mountains time so that they can get used to them, but Stone Song is afraid that the mountains will kill the Ancients first **Jayfeather treats wounds **Furled Bracken decides to lead the cats who never wanted to come to the mountains home after the ice storm *Jayfeather informs the cats of a new way of hunting - some cats would be prey-hunters, and the others cave-guards **Furled Bracken had already decided about the patrol back to the lake **Jayfeather is convinced that he had failed *Half Moon and Jayfeather decide to explore the cave, which in the modern Tribe is Stoneteller's den **Half Moon is able to read the signs, giving Jayfeather the theory that she is the next Healer *Jayfeather organizes another patrol to catch an eagle **Jayfeather tells the Anicents that he will be the injured cat to lure the eagle down **The plan works *Rock appears and tells Jayfeather he has to leave, but Jayfeather confesses that he wants to stay *Ivypool's point of view *A rock falls and hurts Blossomfall *They meet Fallen Leaves, who tells them how to get out *They get lost anyway *A dark-furred, mysterious cat leads them out of the tunnels *Jayfeather's point of view *Jayfeather is begging Rock to let him stay with Half Moon *When the vision stops, Jayfeather sees Stone Song tell the kits about the battle with the eagle *Jayfeather tells Half Moon about her destiny, but Half Moon is heartbroken *Half Moon is outraged, but then she runs into Shy Fawn and Shy Fawn's kits are coming **Shy Fawn has four kits. The last one, the smallest one, lets out a roar straight at Jayfeather and Shy Fawn names him Lion's Roar. But Jayfeather knows Lionblaze was the reincarnation of this cat, and that Dovewing is the reincarnation of Dove's Wing. Jayfeather figures out that the Three were reincarnations of those cats. *Half Moon tells Jayfeather she doesn't want to be leader, and Jayfeather tells her to call herself the Healer *Jayfeather says good bye to Half Moon, having to leave: but calls her Stoneteller *Lionblaze's point of view *Lionblaze is apart of an exercise that Brackenfur is organizing *The leader of the patrol he is apart of, Sorreltail, asks for ideas from her patrol since they need to get to the Twoleg nest and stop the other patrol from taking control of it. **Ivypool seems to have the best ideas of them all *Their patrol wins, seizing control of the nest *Lionblaze asks Ivypool if there were any ThunderClan warriors in the Dark Forest, but Ivypool doesn't give a direct answer, rising Lionblaze's suspicion that warriors of ThunderClan were being trained to fight against their own Clan *Dovewing's point of view *Dovewing sinks into a drift but Crag helps her out *They are doing a border patrol *An eagle is attacking the intruders, but with Crag's decision, they decide to help them *The eagle takes Swoop and she dies *Foxleap takes the blame on himself *When they report to the Tribe, the Tribe is terrified *Jayfeather appears and tells the Tribe that he will do what he needs to do, and then the Clan cats will leave *Jayfeather's point of view *Stoneteller dies *Jayfeather names Crag the new Stoneteller *This prophecy is given to Jayfeather by Cloud:'' The end of the stars draw near, three must become four, to battle the darkness that lasts forever.'' *The Clan cats leave the mountains Category:Omen of the Stars Series Cliffnotes Sign of the Moon The Sign of the Moon